First Meeting
by emmablah
Summary: Naruto reminisces about his first encounter with Sasuke, years ago when they haven't even entered the academy. Not really a pairing just cuteness.


Hey guys! Look who's still alive:D this girl! Okay Okay i know it been for ever since i uploaded anything. ( Especially Is It Her, for the few who read it, i just i'm kinda stuck on it at the moment, sorry) But to be honest ... my confidence in writing went completely down hill ( lets just say some people are jerks). But i gained mu confidence back from a great person on tumblr and my sis they help me get motivated. So I made a small drabble! Its not really narusasunaru, it just then as kids and some cuteness ..

Well i hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Low purring is heard from the lap of a young man, he sits calmly in a lawn chair, enjoying the vitamin c his skin is drinking up from the bright sun, as he lazily scratches behind an ear of a brown cat. The blond man hums quietly, as he looks down at the furry animal; and a small smile spread across his face. Slowly, he shuts his dazzling sapphire eyes as he begins to drift off, from the soothing noise coming from the feline.

_The heated sun beats down on a young boy, as he spreads bush after bush apart searching frantically for his companion._

"_Miku! Where are you?" the young boy yells as he heaves a heavy sigh._

_Frustrated, he ruffles his dark hair harshly as he covers his face and lets out a muffled scream. He desperately scans the green scenery around him, trying to spot anything out of place. As his dark brown eyes rushes past a thick bush, he spots a splash of bright yellow sticking above the green leaves. The brunette slowly walks towards the yellow mass that slowly sways slightly. He silently hears low whispers coming from the blond hair, he realizes as he gets closer, he stops quietly just a few feet away from the bush._

"_Uh, hey?" he breathes out._

_The blond hair stops moving completely for a moment before slowly standing up. A pair of shockingly bright blue eyes stare back into dark ,almost black, eyes. Both boys silently stare at one another; one in shock of being caught and the other from never seeing the blond around. Quickly, the brunette looks away, as a hint of pink brushes his round cheeks; embarrassed for staring. After a short while, the young brunette looks back up at the small blond shyly. The blond just stares back with a confused look plastered on his face. _

"_H-have you seen a baby cat around?" the dark hair boy asks._

_The blond stiffens dramatically; quickly composing himself, he then glares at the other boy._

"_Maybe I have maybe I haven't. What's it to ya'?" says the blond as he crosses his arms._

"_If you have, you need to tell me!" the dark hair child demands as he glares right back at the blond. " I been looking for Miku for three days!" he yells as he looks into azure eyes, determined to know if the young blond knows anything about his poor kitten._

_The blond's glare softens as he listens to what the other said. "You've been looking for your cat this whole time?" he asks. The brunette nods firmly. " Does your cat have one white paw and brown all over?" he asks with skepticism. _

_The brunette's eyes widen with happiness, " Yeah, yeah that's Miku!" he exclaims loudly. "So you have seen her!"_

_The blond only smiles lightly, "You're a good owner." he whispers. His face breaks into a bright smile, " I wish more people will go out looking for their pets like you." he mutters as his dazzling smile lowers into a sad one. _

_He looks up to the other bot and motions for him to come around the bush separating them. The dark haired boy oblies and rounds the thick green plant. The blond crouches down, and the other follows. _

" _I found her in the rain, one of her paws were hurt," the blond says as he lifts a small branch from the bush. " so I been taking care of her." he finishes as the small kitten comes into view._

_The blond spoke the truth, as the owner looks down at his kitten. as she meows loudly from the cardboard box, he notices one of her hind legs carefully wrapped in cotton white bandages. Surrounding her small frame, lays a thick orange blanket to keep her warm from the cool weather at night. Miku meows even more when she recognizes her owner._

"_You've been taking care of her?" he asks the blond. _

_The blonds nods and smiles at him, " I would've taken her home with me but,... they don't allow pets where I live so…"_

"_No it's okay. Thanks… uh" the dark haired boy stutterers looking up at the blond._

_The blond giggles. " Naruto, my name's Naruto." he says with a big grin, taking over his face._

"_Naruto," the other boy whispers. "Thank you, Naruto." he says with a small smile of his own. " My name is Sasuke."_

" _Hee hee you're welcome Sasuke!"_

A loud sigh escapes the young blond, as he opens his eyes. He stares down at the large cat, contently sleeping on his lap. He chuckles to himself as he lifts the heavy feline. Grabbing the cat's only white paw, he gently places it in his hand and gently rubs his thumb over it.

"Maybe I should put ya' on a diet, your getting pretty darn fat there Miku." He says to the cat, as she lazily meows back at him.

Laughing at getting a response from the furry animal, he sets her back down and smiles sadly at her. He gently rubs his hand up and down the cat's back. Miku falls back asleep in an instant, and low purring in heard once again. The blond male looks up at the now dark sky with a distant look.

"Don't worry Miku your owner will be back soon," he says determined. "Sasuke will be back very soon." Naruto whispers sadly.

* * *

Please R/R!

Oh and if you guy have any question about this don't be scared to pm me.

(and i dont know if i wan to leave it here or continue it)

Oh and P.S. I'm also working on a Ed, Edd, and Eddy short fic, but idk if i should post it up here. What do you guys think?


End file.
